Determining a quality of content of a digital audio recording featuring multiple human voices is not straightforward, especially not for attributes that are not inherent for the digital audio recording, i.e. attributes that are not measurable or directly obtainable by processing the digital audio recording.
Therefore it is furthermore not simple to track the quality of content over time for successively obtained digital audio recordings.
It is useful to be able to be automatically provided with one or more suggestions that would increase, if applied, the quality of content of future or subsequent digital audio recordings.
There is therefore a need for a consistent quality suggestion engine for digital audio recordings.
It would also be a benefit to have a simple way to search among content of one or more digital audio recordings.